


Rosemary

by orphan_account



Category: Its Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: I wrote the positioning of them based off the lover boy scene in dirty dancing lmao, M/M, MacDennis - Freeform, Read this if u like seeing mac like me, catholic mac, dennis the golden god, i suck at tags but enjoy!, just a drabble i really wanted to post, mac and his crippling catholic guilt, mac mcdonald - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23254273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ‘Each person is tempted when they are dragged away by their own evil desire and enticed. Then, after desire has conceived, it gives birth to sin; and sin, when it is full-grown, gives birth to death.’Or:Dennis gives birth to Macs death.
Relationships: Mac McDonald & Dennis Reynolds, Mac McDonald/Dennis Reynolds, Mac/Dennis
Kudos: 4





	Rosemary

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic! I couldn’t help but be gripped by Macs relationship with his religion and someday want to make a full fic on how he rebuilds his relationship with his belief and begins to fully accept himself, id love some suggestions or tips or critiques, anyway! Enjoy, or dont!

Mac slowly crawled himself over the hardwood flooring, this, in itself was sending him to hell - he prayed to his god to help him stray from the devils temptation. And by god, was Dennis one of the devils temptations. Dennis’ eyes drew him in like pools of holy water, he rested on his palms waiting, like a god listening to wasted prayers, and in that moment Mac came to a realisation, he didnt need god, nor did he care if he wasn’t going to heaven for sinning, because this, this was his heaven, and this was his god. He surged forward a second time and ripped up his ticket to heaven, he could see the light closing in, and hear the crumbling of the stairs. He pushed against Dennis once more, as Dennis reciprocated every move, slower and more understanding than Mac’s rough attempts. He pushed further, Mac’s calf hit the dark wooden table placed in the corner of the room, it rocked, slow and steady, his rosemary beads he’d been making a point of wearing scattered to the floor. But hell, he didnt care. God could find him if he wanted him, for this was heaven.


End file.
